


现世安稳 Alpha篇

by makhei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha Root, Alpha Sameen Shaw, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 7





	现世安稳 Alpha篇

_最好再加一份甜甜圈。_  
蓝牙耳机里的沙哑女声让灰发特工的脚步顿了顿。  
“我记得Harold昨天才说过要减肥。”  
 _你知道，甜食能让人心情愉悦，我想他现在很需要这个。_  
John Reese撩起眼皮再次跟饮品店外的摄像头确认，“确定？”  
得到肯定答复后John认命的拎着煎绿茶大步往街角的面包店走去。

推开自动售货机的一刹那，John Reese有些明白Harold Finch急需甜食安慰的原因了——弥漫在地铁站里浓郁的信息素味道让他这个Alpha都有些招架不住，很难想象他那个禁欲系的老板Harold Finch独自一人进到地铁站时心灵遭受了多大的冲击。  
等他在工作台找到嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线、耳朵红得几乎要滴血、一脸生无可恋的Omega时，John Reese忽然觉得也许他应该人道些把手里的煎绿茶换成Spirytus。  
“我的天啊，这味道，你们把地铁站租给A片剧组了？还是两个Alpha，哪家公司？”Lionel Fusco捏着鼻子走到工作台前，“说真的，我们还有这项业务呢？眼镜，我以为你的账户早就解冻了。”  
“噢……”Harold崩溃的呻吟。  
“Lionel，”John Reese拍拍邋遢警探的肩膀，语重心长的说，“你得知道，有时候适当保持安静是种美德。”  
Lionel Fusco配合的举起手在唇边做了个拉拉链的动作。  
然而半分钟之后，想到某种可能的失婚警探惊恐的瞪大双眼：“等等，这是Shaw和飞越疯人院的味道？飞越疯人院竟然是个Alpha？！”  
John同情的看了眼Lionel。  
名为“Lionel Fusco”的石像咔吧咔吧碎了一地。

几乎所有人第一眼看到Root的时候都会觉得她是个Omega，包括Sameen Shaw。  
这不仅仅要归功于Finch旗下诸多产业中某化妆品公司所生产的Omega香水的过硬质量，还要感谢Root堪称变态的自控力——除非她自愿，几乎没人能见识到她真正的信息素，即使是被Control捉住感受云霄飞车那次。  
“你一个Alpha到底为什么要掩饰自己的真实性别？”  
某个再次沦为Root私人医生的深夜Shaw忍不住问。  
Root的表情有零点几秒钟的凝滞，随即笑得让Shaw拳头直痒，“生活有惊喜才有趣嘛。”  
Shaw冷哼一声，不置可否。  
Root伸出左臂揽住Shaw的脖子，用气声在黑发女人耳边低语，“怎么，不喜欢我给你的惊喜？”  
Shaw按住Root在她身上到处点火的右手，欺身把黑客压在身下。  
惊喜？Shaw叼着黑客的耳垂不无恼火的想，那根本是惊吓好嘛。  
作为一个嫌麻烦的Alpha，Sameen Shaw从不跟任何Omega或Beta过夜超过三晚，Omega和Beta的信息素对她而言只有还可以、过得去和讨厌之分。  
直到遇到Root。  
初遇时那个疯子叫Veronica Sinclair，是个犹如受惊小鹿的CIA内勤。也许是Veronica眼中的惶恐太过真实，真实到优秀如Indigo 5都放松了警惕，让她轻而易举的被Taser电翻在地。  
任由浑身散发出香甜气息的无名氏小姐气喘吁吁地把自己绑在椅子上，Shaw有那么一瞬间是想笑的，体力这么差还当杀手，职业修养也太不过关了。然而当那个女人笑得神经兮兮的将电熨斗逼近自己时，Shaw觉得这个精神病似乎有那么一点点性感；恍惚之间，她似乎闻到了另一种信息素的味道，干净得让她觉得舒服。  
相当长的一段时间里Shaw都以为那个味道属于真正的Veronica，直到她和Root擦枪走火的第一次。  
那是场真正意义上的“擦枪走火”。  
Root和Shaw在早些时候各自报废掉十几个人渣的膝盖，收工之后她们就近吃了法国菜，然后回到Root的公寓喝得微醺。  
留声机上转着黑客不知从哪淘来的绝版黑胶，茶几上是喝得见底的The Botanist。Root左臂横在沙发背上，右手拇指和中指捏着酒杯轻轻摇晃，她偏着头，安静地注视着Shaw，眼角带着淡淡的笑意。黑发女人被棕发女人灼热的视线烤得皮肤有些发烫，视线不经意间掠过棕发女人泛着水光的粉色嘴唇，那似乎很美味。黑发女人顺从内心吻了过去。  
一切都进行的很顺利，直到Root的黑色牛仔裤被Shaw脱下去之后。  
Shaw，欢场浪子Sameen Shaw扯掉Root的牛仔裤，看到她内裤下那条甚是伟岸的“枪”的时候，有将近半分钟大脑都是空白的。  
“哦，看来你很喜欢我的小家伙，”Root笑得没羞没臊，“要知道，它第一次见到你就兴奋不已，真庆幸那天我穿了裙子。”  
Shaw忍住翻白眼的欲望，干巴巴地说，“Root，我是个Alpha。”  
“真巧，”Root咖啡色的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我也是。”  
那个干净的信息素味道再次充斥在Sameen Shaw的鼻腔里，这一次，她总算分辨出那是清爽的海盐味掺杂着柠檬的清香。  
这是属于她眼前那个瘦高黑客的信息素。  
去他妈的，Alpha就Alpha。狠狠将Root撞到矮柜上时Shaw这么想。  
但现实总是残忍的。  
没过多久Sameen Shaw惨痛的认识到Alpha与Omega和Beta确实大不相同，尤其是那个疯狂的Alpha特别喜欢玩各种小道具。她已经记不清那是她半个月之内第几次全身无力的揉着腰醒过来，Taser加巴比妥，Root，好样的。  
Shaw的怒火在看到穿着不合适的T-shirt光着长腿笨拙的煎鸡蛋的Root之后陡然熄灭了。她再一次忘记了要修理Root这件事，就像她忘记了她从不跟同一个人过夜超过三晚，就像她忘记了她从来都不是被压的那一个，就像她忘记了，Sameen Shaw从来不碰感情。

“John，你这么叽叽歪歪到底是出于嫉妒还是因为更年期？好了，我知道了。”  
Shaw没好气的敲了下蓝牙耳机。  
“Johnny boy又开始学Harry说教了？”坐在副驾驶的Root似乎有些幸灾乐祸。  
“Harold今天去了趟地铁站。”驾驶位的Shaw目视前方稳稳地把着方向盘轻声说。  
“Uh-oh~”Root耸了耸肩。  
Shaw用余光扫了眼丝毫没有点应该不好意思的自觉的Root，轻描淡写的说：“John让我们六点半到图书馆街角的餐厅。”  
厚脸皮如Root听到这个消息还是愣了一下。  
“不能不去。”  
被女朋友断了后路的Root扁着嘴，掏出笔记本电脑不知道折磨哪个国家机构的防火墙去了。  
Shaw微不可查的弯了弯嘴角。  
正邪人工智能之战已经过去十个月了，虽然艰难，但因有Harold和Root两个超级黑客联手给机器开挂，那场战争倒也赢得没有想象中惨烈，毕竟他们每一个人都还完完整整的活着。  
Lionel经常说别人是科技改变生活，机器是模拟改变命运。这倒也不是玩笑，他们每一个人都清楚，如果不是机器逼真的模拟出Elias和Root以及John惨死、世界因人工智能之争和Ice-9而秩序大乱、兜兜转转Shaw最终又孤身一人，Harold那个固执的Omega根本不会被说服。  
所以现状是机器2.0加强版每天依旧在乐此不疲的吐着号码，是的，那个恶趣味的人工智能，即使以后都会以开放系统的身份运行下去，并且亲自为自己选了魅惑的烟酒嗓女声、给自己起了“Samantha”的名字之后，依旧坚持以最原始的方式跳号码。每次收到社保号的Shaw都不由自主的想吐槽，那倒霉机器的神秘劲也不知道像谁。  
至于机器小分队，恢复隐藏富豪身份的Harold尽可能的为他们做了适当的安排。可你也知道，那群做惯了号码工作的无名英雄是闲不下来的，因此只不过退休了一个月，Harold又不得不寻觅了一处办公楼改成图书馆做他们新的基地。而那个老旧的地铁站，虽然已经不再是小分队的主要根据地，但他们还是会时不时的过去或长或短的待上一段时间。

晚餐并没有想象中尴尬，毕竟大家都是成年人。  
唯一试图调侃姑娘们的单身男子Lionel Fusco也在Shaw冰冷的眼神和Root的坏笑攻势下识趣的闭上了嘴。这年头单身狗连打趣情侣的权利都没有了，Fusco很惆怅。  
八点十三分小分队迎来了一位他们意想不到的客人——Grace Hendricks。  
向来稳重的Harold Finch差点打翻了身边所有玻璃制品的容器。  
就在John还在祈祷Grace打Harold不要下手太重时，那个红发的Beta已经眼含热泪温柔的抱住浑身僵硬的Harold。  
有些时候只要某个人还活着，已是另一个人莫大的幸福。  
当所有人都以为这顿晚餐会以温馨的氛围结束时，Lionel结束了大家不切实际的幻想。  
“我说，飞越疯人院，你的食欲是不是太好了？”Lionel瞄着还在吃东西的Root问。  
Root仔细咀嚼完口中的食物，转头冲警探笑，“有什么问题么，Lionel？”  
Lionel指指Root面前的餐盘，“这几盘东西都是你自己吃完的，你知道吧？”  
Shaw放下手里的酒瓶静静注视着交谈的二人。  
Root挑了颗樱桃丢进嘴里，细眉一挑，“So？”  
“你现在这个样子让我想起我前妻怀Lee的时候，那时候她也是食量大增，我还嘲笑她怎么短短两个月吃的肚子都圆了。”Lionel喝了口啤酒，“你不会也怀孕了吧？”  
Root似乎喝得有点多，她没有形象的大笑起来，“当然不可能，我怎么会怀孕，我可是个Alpha。”  
等她的手落到小腹上之后，Root笑不出来了。  
手掌下皮肤的质感与单纯的肥胖完全不贴边，那种紧实的触感让Root的面色有些发白。  
没有人说话，所有人的目光都集中在Root身上。  
Shaw是最先回过神的人，她替自己和还处于呆滞状态的Root穿好外套，丢下句“我们先走了”便拉着Root出了餐馆。  
“我想回家。”  
Root坐进车里靠在椅背上小声说。  
Shaw沉默地替Root系好安全带。  
“我很累，想回家。”  
这次Root的声音更小了。  
“Root，我们得去趟医院。”  
Shaw握着Root的手轻声却坚定的说。  
黑客静静地靠在椅背上，任由特工把车开得飞快而平稳。

“Harold Magpie介绍我们来的。”Shaw告知导诊台的护士。  
“Ms. and Mrs.Shaw是吗？医生已经准备好了，请跟我来。”  
“这太荒唐了，”Root拉住Shaw的手，“我是说，我是个Alpha，怎么可能会怀孕？”  
“Root，”Shaw让自己的声音尽量温柔些，“我知道。”  
“我是个Alpha。”Root固执的说。  
“我知道女性Alpha怀孕的几率很低，好吧，非常低，但不是没有可能。”Shaw耐心的解释。  
“那我们为什么不能买试纸回家自己测？”Root闷闷不乐的反驳。  
“我想那是因为我们是Alpha，市面上并没有Alpha适用的早孕试纸。Come on,Root，这只是个检查，我会一直在你身边的。”小个子女人柔声说。  
等待结果的过程中Root表现得特别不安，Shaw不得不坐在她身边把她圈在怀里以缓解她愈发焦躁的情绪。  
“我是个杀手。”  
情绪终于稳定下来的Root低沉的说。  
“前杀手，那很火辣。而我是个前杀人机器。”  
Shaw的声音从Root左边传来。  
“我的手上沾满鲜血。”  
小个子女人的安慰并没起到什么作用，前杀手小姐依旧情绪低沉。  
“认真的？想比比吗？看谁的手上沾过的血多？那都过去了，Root，我们都不一样了。”  
Shaw移动到Root面前轻轻地把她的头抱在怀里。  
“可是……”  
特工半蹲下来，看着黑客的眼睛认真的说：“Root，我会负责任的。”  
Root不合时宜的笑了出来，“Sweetie，我可不是需要你负责的Omega或者Beta。”  
特工勾了勾唇角，右手抚上黑客的后颈不轻不重的摩挲。  
“No,”Shaw的额头抵住Root的额头，“I mean,Root,it’s OK,I’m here,always.”  
小个子Alpha纯粹的Tequila味道让瘦高的女人安下心来。  
“Ms.Shaw？”  
护士的声音在不远处响起。  
Shaw起身从护士那接过检验结果。  
“怎么样？”Root忐忑的看着Shaw。  
“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”Shaw严肃的说。  
“好消息是？”  
“接下来的半年我们不用再争谁在上了。”  
“好吧，这确实是件不赖的事，坏消息呢？”  
“再过半年就要有两个小肉球来把我们的生活搅得一团糟了。”  
“噢……”Root无力的把脸埋进掌心。  
等等，Shaw刚才说是两个？  
“双胞胎也太……”Root抓狂的嚷着，抬头看到Shaw的微笑后她不敢置信的开口，“Sameen？”  
Shaw牵着Root的手覆在自己的小腹上，“打个招呼吗？”

作为擅自用Mount Sinai实验室的Alpha致孕药物让Root和Shaw怀孕的惩罚，人工智能Samantha被Shaw处以一个月联系不到自己模拟交互界面的极刑。  
Samantha小姐很是郁闷，人家也是好心好吗？现在你们谈恋爱的谈恋爱，养胎的养胎，号码还要不要救了？日子还过不过了？

我也要罢工！


End file.
